1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, a method of fabricating the same, and a memory system including the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, to reduce the size of a variable resistive memory device and increase its performance, a variety of methods varying the size and shape of a lower electrode pattern have been researched.